Seigaku no Ohimesama
by Anemone Kurai
Summary: A Prince of Tennis story. short drama/slight comedy and some other stuff, not sure actually^^ R
1. Ohimesama arawaru.

The Prince of Tennis does not belong neither do the characters, except for Reina. Konomi Takeshi produces everything else. Thank you^^  
  
  
  
Seigaku no Ohimesama  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes I wonder if he'll remember me. Oh well, there's not a chance he can forget me. Aheh.  
  
The girl sat down on the bench at Seigaku tennis courts. It was five thirty a.m. and she thought that Ryoma would be there in the morning. "What was I thinking?" She got up, grabbed a bucket of tennis balls she got from the Boys Tennis room and dumped all balls on her side and set the basket on the other side of the court. She took two more baskets and placed them in different spots of the court. She sat back down and looked at the court. "Won't he be surprised, oh well he came here for that reason only, not just him." It was six a.m. already and she decided to play until he got there.  
  
Six forty-five a.m. three, 2nd year students walked up to the tennis courts and saw the girl sitting on the bench with her legs crossed. They walked inside the Boys Tennis room; changed and looked for the tennis balls they were all gone. They looked out the window and saw she had taken them all. Half of them were still on her side the rest were evenly in each basket.  
  
"Oi, check out the girl. Woo is she hot." Arai looked at her, "Aheh yeah she is. Let's see if she needs Tennis lessons." The three changed and walked to the tennis courts.  
  
"Yo, Oujosama, the boys tennis club is gonna need this court, your going to have to leave." The girl opened her eyes and looked at them and didn't move. "You can stay though, if you need tennis lessons." She shut her eyes and smiled. "Ok."  
  
Arai and co. got to the court and practiced. "This is back swing." Arai kept talking, but she wasn't listening. She looked at him and thought, "Poor Ryoma, having to put up with pompous asses like them."  
  
Ryoma walked up to the school and heard voices calling him. It was Horio and co. running after him. Ryoma didn't know whether or not he considered them friends, but they weren't bad so he didn't care. The four boys walked toward the Tennis courts and into the boy's room to change. They walked back out and saw all of the 2nd year boy tennis members gathered around the cage. They approached the cage and stared at the girl that Arai was "teaching".  
  
"Oh Arai is one lucky bastard, teaching a girl like her tennis."  
  
"Girl? What do you mean girl, that's a woman right there."  
  
Ryoma passed them all and entered the court and looked at the girl. She had short dark blue hair and was almost the same height as Fuji-senpai. "Ack. What is she doing here?" Ryoma looked over and she gave him a smirk. "Aheh. Showing off again." He passed them and stopped in front of them on the opposite side. He took a tennis ball and was ready to serve.  
  
"Hey freshmen get out of here. She can't hit that lucky Twist Serve you do." Arai yelled at him. The other guy tried to stop him but he served it anyways. He served the ball and the girl jumped back and whacked it back to him.  
  
"Hey she returns the ball." "That girl's pretty good."  
  
Arai looked at her, "I thought you didn't know how to play?"  
  
"I never said I didn't know how to play, you asked if you wanted to teach me so I said yes. Don't assume."  
  
"Reina-neechan…." Ryoma spoke  
  
"Reina…"  
  
"neechan?"  
  
"Nice return." He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
Horio looked at him, "Did he just say Reina-neechan?" The other two nodded their heads.  
  
Reina sat down and Ryoma walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I go here."  
  
"Tennis?"  
  
"No. Volleyball. I hear this school is the #1 School in both Tennis and Volleyball."  
  
Ryoma looked at her. "Why not join our tennis club? There are interesting members and all of them are interesting to play against."  
  
"There's no room for girls on this tennis club. Besides you know I only took up tennis was because my father was so pushy."  
  
"Maybe… but I still say your better at Tennis than Volleyball. Let's play a game."  
  
"That's because you like Tennis better and you can't beat me. Ok. But practice only."  
  
The two got up walked up to the court. "Practice only? Why?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"You know." And she served the ball. She stood in the middle of the court and Ryoma returned the ball.  
  
"Hey here come the Regulars." They moved out of the way all bowed and said Good morning to all them.  
  
Momoshiro, "Hey who's that Ryoma's playing?"  
  
Horio, "They're not playing, they said they're practicing."  
  
Eiji, "Practicing? Really?"  
  
Kawamura, "Are you sure? They look like they're playing a game."  
  
Inui, "No. Look. She's not moving except her left foot. And Ryoma is moving an awful lot."  
  
Momoshiro, "It's too early for this."  
  
Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji walked up behind them and saw them.  
  
"Ryoma get ready."  
  
He bent down a bit and got ready. Reina served the ball and he returned it. "Mada mada dane, Ryoma" and Reina returned it with a twist serve forte and almost hit Ryoma in the face.  
  
"Oi, what was that?" Momoshiro yelled out.  
  
"That was Reina special, dayo" and she winked at them.  
  
"Oi, Reina-neecha…" Ryoma gave her evil look.  
  
"Hai hai."  
  
"Hmp."  
  
"I feel sorry for you Ryoma. You got stuck with people like him torturing you, who can't even back swing properly." She pointed to Arai.  
  
"What did you say?" Arai stood up to her.  
  
She crossed her arms and shot him a mean glare, "You heard me. Your knees are to low, your form is wrong; your back swing is too high. You want to teach a girl but can't even play right."  
  
"Why you bitch!" and he darted for her. Just as he did Ryoma intervened. "Arai-senpai, I advise you not to go there." And he darted him an evil glare.  
  
The regulars and 2nd year students stared at them all. Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno walked up to see what they were all looking at.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei, "Oi what's going on here!?" everyone moved out of the way and she looked. She was surprised. "Reina-chan…"  
  
"Sensei you know her?" Tezuka asked.  
  
"Un. She excels farther then Ryoma and Myself and is basically the female version of Ryoma's father, Nanjiro."  
  
"Are you serious sensei?" Oishi asked.  
  
"Yeah. But she doesn't play for tennis clubs. She plays volleyball also. She was accepted to four high schools for her playing in both Tennis and volleyball. She is only a 2nd year student. She grew up with Ryoma and both studied under his father. She excelled more because volleyball is like tennis and she got more strength. It would be great to have her as a regular. But who's ever heard of a girl on seigaku's tennis club?" she smirked at Tezuka.  
  
"Please tell us more" Tezuka pressed her for more information.  
  
"She only started to play because her and Ryoma were like best friends."  
  
"Were?" Sakuno asked.  
  
"Aa. Ryoma went off an played in four championships and won, she came back here."  
  
"Four!?" they all gawked.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you?" they all had disoriented faces. "Yeah he was born in America played over there and that's where she met him, but she had to suddenly move back here. She continued to play both sports but only played on the Volleyball team. She has grown into a beautiful girl."  
  
"Are you sure she's 2nd year?" Momoshiro asked, "She looks like she's 3rd year."  
  
"She's 2nd year. I haven't seen her in years but that's Reina alright."  
  
Reina, "Ryoma, it's ok. He can't stand the fact that a 1st year and a girl are better than he is. Let's go."  
  
"Hai." They both gathered their stuff and headed for the gate. "Ryuzaki- sensei? Is it really you?"  
  
"Long time no see, Reina."  
  
Momoshiro, Kawamura, Kaido, Eiji, Oishi stepped in front to introduce themselves to her.  
  
"Hi I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momochan!"  
  
"I'm Kawamura." he said shyly.  
  
"Yo. I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.  
  
Kaido just stood there kinda of blushing but with a grin.  
  
"I'm Oishi, Vice president of the Tennis club. This is Fuji and Inui and our President, Tezuka."  
  
"Senpai's, please…" he gave them a glare.  
  
"Oi, Ryoma-kun it's ok no need to get defensive."  
  
"I'm Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. "So why don't you join our tennis club? From what Ryuzaki-sensei has been saying we could use a girl."  
  
"No." she said in a stern voice.  
  
"Didn't I tell you they wouldn't mind, especially since you're a …."  
  
"Ehhh… what was that Ryoma?" Momoshiro nudged him.  
  
"Momo-senpai!"  
  
"I said No. Ryoma-kun come with me in the Tennis room, I need to change my stuff is in there."  
  
"Hai." And they both walked off.  
  
"The tennis room? He's going in there with her to change??" They all looked at him with envy.  
  
"Shut up! All of you get to practice!" everyone got to their stations except for the Regulars who had to change and get their stuff in the Tennis room. It's been awhile so they decided to go and look.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Fuji looked at them. "Isn't that invasion of privacy? Wait till they come out." And they all stood outside until they came out.  
  
"Reina… why won't you join?"  
  
"You know why Ryoma."  
  
"Can't you join for me? Please?"  
  
"Ryoma you're never like this with anyone else, why me?"  
  
He walked over to her while she had her shirt off and a sports bra on and leaned against her. "Because Reina is special she knows that."  
  
"Ryoma… you know why…."  
  
"Please. You know I never ask for anything."  
  
Fuji standing next to the door saw Eiji and Momoshiro looking through the window. "Oi check it out! He's a 1st year and look what he's got" They all looked with envy.  
  
"Ryoma we have an audience." He looked up and threw a ball at them. "Senpai's are bad."  
  
"Ryoma, if you really want me to join I will, but just for fun and practice. No tournaments or anything."  
  
"…"  
  
"Ryoma!"  
  
"Hai." He whispered.  
  
They both walked out tennis room and Kaido, Momoshiro, Eiji, Kawamura and Fuji were standing outside the door and looked at them. Reina passed them and passed next to Fuji.  
  
"There is no room on this club for a girl. We both know that." And she walked off. Fuji had this curious confused look on his face. Ryoma turned to look at them and then followed behind Reina.  
  
Ryoma came back to practice, alone. He leaned against the fence and took a drink of his water. It was late in the morning and he was tired already. He didn't expect to see her again so soon. Ryuzaki-sensei walked up to him and asked him about Reina. All he told her was that she was in the gym practicing and that she agreed to join the tennis club. Ryuzaki-sensei wanted her as regular; it would be the first for Seigaku to have a female and a freshman on their team.  
  
It was getting late and all classes were over. The tennis club was cleaning up the courts and the Regulars were all walking to go home. Ryoma headed in a different direction, he headed towards the gym to see if she was still there.  
  
The rest of them were walking and noticed he wasn't there with him.  
  
Momochan, "Maybe he went to you know where."  
  
Eiji, "Alright, let's go let's go!"  
  
They all walked to the gym, even Tezuka went with them. They found Ryoma sitting on the ground next to the door watching her. They looked up and they saw her playing with two other people from the school Varsity team.  
  
Ryoma watched her play and she jumped served.  
  
Eiji, "Oi, wasn't that a twist serve?"  
  
"Is it possible to do that with your own hands?" Kawamura asked. The rest of the group was in awe. They never have seen anyone able to do that. The girl didn't return the serve so she served again.  
  
"Hey Ria-san can you switch over here I want to practice up more."  
  
"Hai Reina-san." Ria switched sides. "Hey Hikaru try to return it."  
  
"Are you kidding? Hell no. I'll just sit down and watch." Hikaru went over to the outer end of the court and served the ball and stayed in that position.  
  
"Reina."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Reina bumped the ball to Ria and Ria set her up for a spike. Reina jumped up really high; Ryoma opened his eyes more and so did the rest of the team. She took her jump and smacked the ball down.  
  
"Oi, what was that?" Kawamura asked.  
  
"It's my dunk smash!" Momochan said.  
  
"No." they all looked at Ryoma. "It is like that but not quite, she added the twist to it. She's been practicing that move since I could remember, has she finally mastered it?"  
  
"Oi Reina, that was awesome! Why don't you join our team this year?"  
  
"Maybe" and she laughed.  
  
Hikaru, "Oh come on you'd be starter and we'd make it to the nationals!" they all started laughing. Then Reina stopped and looked toward the door.  
  
"Reina what's wrong?" they both looked in that direction, "Hey what's the Tennis Varsity doing here? Isn't that that freshman?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we're gonna go get changed. Thanks for the practice." They waved goodbye and walked the other end of the gym. Reina went to bench and sat down. Ryoma got up and walked to her; behind him were the Regulars.  
  
"I see you've mastered it already."  
  
"No. That wasn't even what you thought it was, well it wasn't from my perspective."  
  
Momoshiro spoke up, "Oh come on, that was dunk smash and his twist serve all rolled into one, and you say it wasn't?"  
  
"The ball didn't rotate like a twist serve, it only went into that general direction because of the angel I hit it at."  
  
She was sweating all over and came back Fuji with a bottle of water. "Here drink this".  
  
She thanked him and took a drink.  
  
Tezuka finally said something to her. "Would you come out to the Tennis courts, I would like to see you play."  
  
"Later I'm tired. Ryoma wait for me I'm going to change." And she left.  
  
They all watched her as she left and Ryoma sat down with his eyes closed waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Ryoma, why doesn't she play tennis?" Momochan asked.  
  
He didn't say anything. "She's really good." He added.  
  
Tezuka, "We'll see."  
  
Ryoma opened his eyes, "Tezuka-senpai, you know the only other person I couldn't beat besides my father," Tezuka looked at him, "is her, and she is the only one that has beaten my father in a fair game.  
  
"What!?" Eiji yelled. The group was in awe. "So why doesn't she play professionally? Or join a club."  
  
Ryoma didn't answer.  
  
Reina walked out in warm-up pants that hung around her hips and a tank top that showed her belly button. Japanese guys weren't used to that kind of clothing, but she lived in America and she liked that style.  
  
"Reina-neechan, why do you wear that style? I don't like it." Ryoma asked and looked at her. Reina turned around and asked the rest of the guys, "Do I look funny or bad in this?" They didn't say anything but look at her, even Tezuka was looking at her that way. Fuji looked at her, "You look very good."  
  
Ryoma ignored that and Reina grabbed his arm and urged them to go on. They walked each other home and the last one's been Fuji, Reina and Ryoma. Ryoma was off first, he wanted to walk her home but she didn't want him to. They dropped him off at home and Fuji and Reina walked on.  
  
Ryoma walked inside and found his dad reading more Hentai books.  
  
"Oi, boy why you so late?"  
  
"Oh, dad, guess who joined our tennis club?"  
  
"Who? Reinachan? Yeah right."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What? She's going to Seigaku? I didn't know."  
  
"I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
Fuji and Reina walked with nothing being said then Fuji finally said something.  
  
"Why won't you let Ryoma see where you live?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Reina…" he reached out but she walked on and stopped in front of him.  
  
"It's not the same as before Syusuke-kun. I'm not joining the team because of… well I'm only joining because Ryoma asked me to."  
  
He put his arms around her. "Reina,"  
  
"What do you want from me? I didn't come here because of you…" her voice lowered.  
  
"I know.." and he let go, "why did you come back here?"  
  
She walked on and ignored his question, "Syusuke-kun…" she turned around, "… never mind." And she walked around the corner and left him there.  
  
Reina sat in her room and opened her photo album. There were pictures of her and Ryoma and some of Syusuke in there. "Why did I come back here?" she asked herself. She felt so frustrated that she took her tennis bag and walked to the school tennis courts.  
  
It was almost 11 p.m. and the school was empty, except for the guard who let her in. She took out her bag of tennis balls and placed it next to her and she started serving. As she kept serving and switching sides each time she ran out of balls she slowly was getting angry.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Taka!"  
  
"Oi, Reina hold on I have to tie my shoes."  
  
Reina stood there waiting for him. Suddenly they heard a car speeding and it's tires skidding.  
  
"TAKA!!"  
  
-End flashback-  
  
"IYADA!" Reina smacked the ball and it stuck to the cage on the other end of the court. She fell to the ground and started crying in anger.  
  
Two figures approached the tennis courts.  
  
"Hey someone's here." Fuji told Tezuka.  
  
"That's Reina."  
  
"Reina?" Fuji dropped his stuff, "Oi Tezuka can you wait here and watch our stuff?" and he darted off.  
  
"Fuji"  
  
Fuji ran to the courts and opened the gate and ran to her. "Reina! Reina are you ok?"  
  
"Syusuke-kun?" she was crying and her eyes were so full of anger. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"REINA!" he kneeled beside her and let her be for a while. Tezuka walked up and saw them. "Reina…" and he held her. She was resisting saying she didn't need him anymore and that things were changing, he didn't need to do that anymore.  
  
"Do they know each other?" Tezuka asked himself. He thought it was weird they were being so familiar.  
  
She finally let up and leaned against Fuji. She fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried her to the bench and put his jacket on her. Fuji went over to Tezuka.  
  
"Sorry about that Tezuka." Tezuka gave him a stern look.  
  
"What's this about? Do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah. I met her a few years ago. We used to date."  
  
"You had a girlfriend? I never knew that."  
  
"Well she didn't want me to tell anyone and she was always busy doing something. She has come to our tournaments, but in disguises, which are why, you probably don't recognize her. She is really good at that. I didn't know she knew Ryoma-kun."  
  
"So he doesn't know?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What do you of her skills?"  
  
"I don't know why she agreed to join our club. She is good, very good, maybe even better than you. I never asked her about her past or anything or where she learned to play. I know she had a reason for stop playing tennis altogether, but I never pushed her for information, it was better she trust me on her own. But… Ryoma seems to know and…"  
  
"…and it bothers you that he knows and you don't."  
  
"Un."  
  
"Well we'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Tezuka, is your arm ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be fine."  
  
They got up, "Well looks like we won't be able to play tonight." Fuji scooped her up and he and Tezuka walked to her house. "This is why she didn't want Ryoma to follow her. I don't think Ryoma knows about her family situation." Tezuka looked at the enormous house. Fuji took out her keys and opened the door. Tezuka looked at him. "I've spent a lot of time in this house and it's as empty as it ever is." He put her down on the couch. "Tezuka I'm going to stay here. Don't tell Ryoma. I want her to tell him. Why don't you stay here too? Just call your parents and tell them your staying at my home, my sister will cover for you." Tezuka wasn't sure but he did anyways.  
  
The next morning Reina woke up and saw Tezuka and Fuji on futons on the floor. She got up, went to her room and took a shower and got ready for school. The two guys woke up and saw her eating breakfast.  
  
"Here your uniform you left here is there. You can both take showers in any of the bathrooms. There are extra tooth brushes in the drawers and what ever hair care you use."  
  
Fuji took Tezuka upstairs to one of the guest rooms. "She's always like that. Calm and cold and in order."  
  
"Why is your uniform here?"  
  
"I used to stay here sometimes to keep her company, of course I slept in this room. But she always has extra stuff for people." Tezuka didn't say anything. Fuji took out another Uniform for him, "She's always been alone, ever since I met her. Her mother died when she was young and her father… her father was always away on a business trip so I never actually met him. My sister and her got along well, then one day she broke it off with me and disappeared. I'm surprised her house and her combination haven't changed. "Things have changed" she said, yeah right." Fuji handed him a towel and showed him to the bathroom to take his shower. Fuji went into her room and looked around, "Still exactly the same." He looked on her dresser and there were pictures on her mirror. She had one of her and Ryoma in America and then he saw two of them two together when they went camping." He looked on the dresser and saw a frame of her and her mother when she was young and then one of her and her father. It looked pretty recent too. Fuji left and took one of the pictures of them two together and took his shower.  
  
They went down stairs and they were already to get to school. Reina didn't question why there were there, she pretty much knew. As they entered the school Reina stopped. "Syusuke-kun, Tezuka-san, yesterday… thank you." Fuji smiled at her and Tezuka just nodded. Oishi, Eiji and Kawamura met up with them.  
  
Eiji, "That's not fair! Tezuka and Fuji got to her first!"  
  
Momoshiro and Ryoma came and met up with them. Kaido was behind them too.  
  
Tezuka told them they have early practice for the whole day. They've been excused.  
  
"Reina, you've been excused also. I would like to play against you."  
  
"What?" they all gawked.  
  
Oishi, "Oi Tezuka is it ok for you?" He nodded.  
  
They all walked to the tennis courts and had the 1st year students. All the 2nd year and 3rd years stood outside the gates and watched them. 


	2. dare da?

Reina changed after all the boys tennis club and Regular's changed into their practice clothes. Reina sat in the Boys Tennis Club room half dressed and stared at her tennis racket and back at her hand. She stared at it for what seemed to be a long time.  
  
Momochan, "What could be taking her so long? Does it really take that long for a girl to get changed into practice clothes?" Kawamura looked at him.  
  
"Why you're already changed."  
  
"Yeah but I forgot my racquet in there, and if captain finds out I'll have to run laps."  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
Fuji overheard their conversation and looked back at the small building, which is the Boys Tennis Club room. He did notice how long she's been in there. Tezuka looked at him.  
  
"Everyone run 10 laps" he shouted.  
  
"Even the Regulars?" Tezuka looked at them, "No you practice here on these courts."  
  
Oishi stood beside him, "Are you sure it's ok to play her? You don't know anything about her playing style, except that she learned from the same person Ryoma did."  
  
Tezuka looked at his arm, "It's ready. I beat him once, I can beat her."  
  
Fuji walked up on the other side, "But are really going to put her as a Regular? Is it allowed to have nine on a team? That would be interesting."  
  
"That'll be decided later."  
  
Oishi, "But she is taking an awful long time. Oh by the way have you seen Ryoma-kun? I don't see him?"  
  
They all looked around and he wasn't anywhere.  
  
Fuji walked over to the Tennis Room and Reina was sitting there still by herself half dressed. As he put his hand on the door Eiji yelled in back of him, "Hey Fuji, no peeping!"  
  
Tezuka, "Eiji do you want to run laps?"  
  
"Egh!?"  
  
Fuji smiled and nodded and opened the door. The rest of the Regulars saw this and thought it was weird.  
  
"Reina." Fuji stood in front of her. "Reina if you don't want to play why are you playing? You don't have to." She didn't answer. "I didn't know you knew Ryoma-kun." She sat quietly and spoke, "Syusuke-kun, I have to finish changing, please leave." He looked down at her and could have sworn she was tearing but he left anyways. As he left Ryoma came around the corner and saw him leave, he looked in the door and saw Reina.  
  
"Reina-neechan, are you going to play against him? You should know, I lost to him once." Reina didn't move. He stood next to the door to make sure no one else came in and stood there quietly waiting for her. She wiped her face and put on her shirt. She stood up and looked at Ryoma, "Let's go" and smiled.  
  
The door opened and everyone stopped and looked at her, except for Fuji and Tezuka who were talking. "Oishi, something the matter?" and Fuji turned around. Reina came out in a short tennis skirt and a cut off tennis tank top and sunglasses.  
  
Tezuka, "Hey everyone run 10 extra laps."  
  
"Eh!!!"  
  
Inui, "Everyone, I've made a new menu today for your training. Reina-san, would you like to join?"  
  
"Ii cha"*  
  
"Ryuzaki-sensei?" Kawamura asked her.  
  
"It's ok, I asked him to add her."  
  
"Were going to continue with the weights on our legs, adding 450kg altogether. Also using the cones. If you lose you have to drink this." And he lifted up a cup with purplish green liquid. Everyone got a sour look.  
  
Reina looked at Ryoma and everyone's face and asked him why they had that look. He told her that he puts weird stuff in there and it makes them sick.  
  
"Hm… Let me try."  
  
"Rein---" he tried to stop but she was already at Inui.  
  
"Inui-san, can you let me have a sip?" Inui looked at her funny, "Sure" and he handed her the drink. Eiji, Kawamura, Momo, Kaido, Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka stared at her. She sipped it at first then took another drink. They all dropped their jaws.  
  
Eiji, "Ochibi-chan, she going to be ok?" Ryoma couldn't say anything he was surprised.  
  
Reina, "Ryoma come bring my bag here." Ryoma came and brought her, her bag. She opened it and took out a small bottle and put 5 drops of whatever was in there into the drink. Inui was very disturbed. "There, Inui-san you've tried your drinks right?" he nodded, "Try this, it's much better" she winked. Inui hesitated and took a drink. He almost puked on the courts.  
  
"Goood…." He said with a dying voice. The rest of them looked both of them.  
  
As they practiced, they each lost eventually and all officially felt sick to their stomach's with whatever was in there. Inui told them to put an extra weight; they now had 13 blocks on their feet and were to practice with one another. Inui stopped Reina and asked what she put in it, "naisho" she winked and put the other weights on.  
  
They practiced, Eiji vs. Fuji, Momo vs. Kaido, Oishi vs. Tezuka, Kawamura vs. Inui and Ryoma vs. Reina. They each had a difficult time with the extra weights, except for Reina. Ryoma seemed to be barely keeping up. The rest stopped and watched their game.  
  
Reina, "Ryoma, hurry." And she smacked it back. Ryoma was mildly getting irritated, but in a good way.  
  
Eiji, "Wow how can they keep going on? Ryoma is barely keeping up, but Reina… Reina doesn't even look tired." Ryuzaki-sensei walked up behind them.  
  
"Look at her." They all looked but didn't notice anything. Then Fuji opened his eyes wider.  
  
"Ryuzaki-sensei, how did she usually practice when you knew her?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Your right." She said. The rest of them looked dumbfounded except for Tezuka. "Not only does she have your 13 weights on her feet Inui," she looked at him, "but she had an extra 10 on her feet before you even put them on, excluding the 6 she took off before you gave her those extra."  
  
"23?" Kawamura yelped as they all did.  
  
"Yeah, she practices with 16 weights on her feet everyday. Look at her hands." They all looked at her hands.  
  
Momo, "She has wrist bands."  
  
Ryuzaki smirked, "Those aren't just bands, they're weights that weight about ¾ of what is on her feet."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Momo asked.  
  
Fuji, "For her it is." He looked at her.  
  
Tezuka was amazed. Fuji looked at him and so did Oishi, "Maybe you shouldn't play against her today. We'll just wait."  
  
"Ryoma, let's stop."  
  
"No, I'm going to make you cry just once Reina-neechan."  
  
She walked over to him, "No, let's stop." As she walked away she fell to the floor.  
  
"REINA!" Fuji and Ryoma said at the same time and ran to her. Fuji held her on the ground, "Reina, oi, Reina, wake up!"  
  
"Neechan, oi, Reina-neechan, get up!"  
  
The rest of them went over there.  
  
Ryoma, "Fuji-senpai, let's take her to the nurses office." Fuji nodded and picked her up and brought her there. They laid her down and Ryoma stayed with her. Fuji stood above watching not sure if he should tell Ryoma about them.  
  
The rest waited in the hallway.  
  
Oishi, "Oi, Tezuka, does Fuji know Reina?"  
  
Tezuka didn't say anything at first, "Don't say anything to Ryoma. He doesn't know…"  
  
"Doesn't know what?" Eiji blurted out.  
  
Fuji walked out, "That we used to date."  
  
"DATE!?" everyone had a surprised look on their face.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei, "Since when? How long has she been back? Last I heard she was with her father after America."  
  
"She's been here for a little over 3 years. I met her at a tournament two years ago. We were just friends but during my 2nd year we were together."  
  
They didn't say anything then Ryoma walked out.  
  
Fuji, "How is she?"  
  
"Fuji-senpai, why are you so worried about her? You just met her so why are you so worried?"  
  
Fuji kept quiet for a while and told him. Ryoma didn't act surprised, actually he didn't react at all, in which they thought that was a bad sign, considering he's very protective of her. Ryoma went back in the room and Reina was awake.  
  
"Reina-neechan, you should drink and eat more. The doctor said you lack these."  
  
"Sorry to worry you."  
  
"Hey, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were you dating Fuji-senpai, before?"  
  
Reina stared at him but he didn't look at her, "Look at me. I'm fine so don't worry. And yes we did. He stayed with me for almost a year at my house. I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
"I'm just worried that's all."  
  
She smiled and the rest of them walked in. Fuji, "Reina, my sister and I will be staying with you so your not alone, or you can stay at our home."  
  
"No it's ok. It's just this little thing, don't worry."  
  
"Little thing? Reina how many times has this happened in the past?"  
  
Ryoma, "in the past?"  
  
"Syusuke, shut up."  
  
"Fuji-senpai, don't worry she'll be staying with us, my father wants to see her anyways."  
  
"Both of you just stop it, please. I'm tired I want to go home to my own bed. If you want you both can stay in my house ok?"  
  
Fuji, "Reina!"  
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I knew each of you, but I really didn't think it was necessary."  
  
Tezuka walked up to her, "I would like you to join our team as a Regular."  
  
Eiji, "But that means one of us has to step out."  
  
Inui, "No, not really…"  
  
Kawamura, "I'll step out of this one, I would like to see Reina play and it'd be nice to have a girl on the team."  
  
Eiji, "Kawamura…"  
  
"You really don't have to."  
  
Fuji pressed her more until she gave in and she was going to play. Ryoma looked at her and didn't say anything.  
  
Tezuka, "Reina, do you normally practice like that?"  
  
"Yes, it builds strength, I need it when I play Volleyball and Tennis. Oh and Inui-san, that drink really tasted like shit, I only added that to give it some flavor, drinks like that are healthy just shitty tasting."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Ryoma, Fuji and Reina arrived at her house. Then the doorbell rang and it was Eiji and Momochan.  
  
Ryoma, "What are you doing here? How did you know…"  
  
"We followed" Eiji said with a smiling face. "We can't leave her alone with you two, especially Fuji."  
  
Fuji looked at confused.  
  
Momo, "Yes so we came to keep an out."  
  
Eiji, "And she needs to eat properly right? Well I'm sure she doesn't want to die from your guys' cooking."  
  
Ryoma, "Kikumaru-senpai is weird, he can cook."  
  
"Oi, Ryoma that's mean!"  
  
Eiji and Reina both cooked dinner for them all. It was really good. Although Ryoma didn't like the fact that Reina cooked other food other than Japanese food. He really didn't like that other food, but her cooking was good.  
  
Momo, "Reinachan, what kind of food was that you cooked?"  
  
Eiji nodded and so did the rest, "Can you show me sometime?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Sure." She said smiling, "It was Filipino good. I ate a lot of it in America and had some Filipino friends."  
  
As they cleaned up the doorbell rang and it was Kawamura, Oishi and Tezuka.  
  
Eiji, "Tezuka?"  
  
Tezuka, "They made me come here." he said with a sour look and they all laughed.  
  
Kawamura handed Reina a bag, "My father owns a sushi shop and he wanted me to give you this as a get well gift."  
  
Reina, "You guys really don't have to do this. I'm fine really."  
  
They all sat and looked around her house, Eiji, "you live here all by yourself? Its so big."  
  
Reina didn't answer at first then spoke, "Not all the time, my father comes home once in a while." She got up "Anyone want something else to drink?" she left to go get a drink.  
  
Fuji, "Eiji-san, please refrain yourself."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Oishi looked for Ryoma but he wasn't around, "Where's Ryoma?"  
  
Ryoma walked up stairs into her room and looked at the pictures. He remembered how they met and how much he didn't want to befriend her that much. He was jealous that she was stronger, but in the long run she grew on him and it became like he felt he needed to protect her from certain things. He turned to the desk that had a picture of them right before she left. Ryoma was sitting down and Reina had her arms around him from behind. That was the picture her friend took, "Taka" he whispered and Reina appeared behind him.  
  
"Do you remember when we took this?" taking it off the mirror. "It was at my going away party, honestly they didn't need to give me one, and I was only there for several years."  
  
"I highly doubt six years qualifies as several to them." Reina sat on the bed. "Reineechan,"  
  
"Reineechan, he used to call me that."  
  
"They're waiting downstairs." Ryoma didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Does… your father know?"  
  
Ryoma turned to her, "Yes of course, how could that be hidden from everyone that knew him? That's why he wanted to see you, to see how you were doing, he didn't think you'd be back here, going to Seigaku."  
  
"I wanted to see you again and Syusuke, to be honest. I missed you both."  
  
Ryoma smiled, "Well they're waiting downstairs we should get back."  
  
"I'm going to shower and get out of these clothes."  
  
They all sat down talking and saw Ryoma come down.  
  
Momo, "Oh Echizen, what were you doing up there?"  
  
"Reina-neechan said she's going to shower and be back down."  
  
Syusuke looked at him, "I saw your picture."  
  
Eiji, "Picture? A picture of Ryoma and Reina?"  
  
Ryoma, "Yes, it was when we were in America at her going away party."  
  
Kawamura, "How did you guys meet."  
  
Ryoma didn't really want to talk but he did anyways, "Our fathers knew each other and her father pressured her into learning tennis because it was much like Volleyball, just he didn't like that as much. She started to take lessons from my father and became very good. She never entered any tournaments, if she did I don't think I would have won those four championships."  
  
"Four?" Oishi looked at him. Tezuka just gave him a look. Ryoma smirked.  
  
"Yes four"  
  
"What league"  
  
"The 16 year old junior division."  
  
Tezuka, "That would explain why you could be the Regulars, Kaido and Inui."  
  
They laughed then thought of how Inui would make their menu more hideous than it already is.  
  
Reina was done and came down in one of Fuji's shirts. "Sorry Syusuke-kun, you left this here I hope you don't mind me wearing it, I found it in my closet."  
  
"It's ok," he said with a smile.  
  
It was pretty big on her considered her frame, but even more disturbing because Fuji himself was skinny, but then he liked to wear big shirts.  
  
Eiji, "Oi, Fuji what's your shirt doing here?"  
  
"I have a room here, when I used to stay with her here sometimes, a lot of my clothes are here.  
  
Kawamura got up, "Well I think we should be going, it's getting late and I promised my dad I would help him clean up." Oishi and Tezuka got up.  
  
Oishi, "Oi Eiji, Momo aren't you coming."  
  
Eiji, "No, I can't leave her with these guys."  
  
Momo, "Me too."  
  
Oishi, Fuji and Kawamura got this weird look.  
  
"Oh, Kawamura-san, please take some of these." Reina handed them to him, "They're called 'ensimada' imported from the Philippines, and they're really good to thank your father for the sushi."  
  
Kawamura nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Oishi, Tezuka" she yelled and threw them a piece each, "take some and try it it's good" they both got a weird look, "no there is nothing in them to make you sick." She laughed. 


	3. akuma to tenshi!?

The next morning they all woke up. Momo was sprawled out and Ryoma just woken up. He looked over to see Momo taking up one whole side but when he went to see if Eiji was on the other side of the room he wasn't there. His futon was already made. Ryoma got up and walked down the hall and found Eiji wondering.  
  
"Ohayo ochibichan!" Eiji said happily.  
"Ohayo Kikumaru-senpai." He said yawning.   
"I can't find Fuji in any of the rooms."  
Then they both looked and they were both in front of Reina's door. Ryoma opened it quietly and both of them peeked in. Fuji and Reina were both in bed, together, in her bed.  
  
"OH! Damn that Fuji!" Eiji yelled.  
"Kikumaru-senpai be quiet!" Ryoma told him. But it was too late Fuji woke up and looked at them. He was in his PJ's. He got up to the door and opened it all the way, "Ohayo you two." He said with smile. Reina opened her eyes and looked at them all. "Ohayo."   
Eiji pulled Fuji out of the room and pushed Ryoma in the room closing the door. Reina and Ryoma both had odd looks, "Huh?"  
  
"Oi! Fuji! That's so wrong! Why did you sleep in her bed --- room?" he gulped.  
"Eiji, will stop thinking I would do things you do?"  
"What?"   
"She asked me to so I did. Nothing happened."  
  
Ryoma sat at her dresser with the pictures on it.  
"If you want it you can have it. I have double prints," she told him.   
Ryoma picked it up and took it.   
They both opened the door to find Eiji yelling at Fuji who obviously was in a funny jealous envious rage.   
  
Reina, "Where's Momochan?"  
Eiji, "He's sleeping."  
"Still!? Even through your shouting?"  
They all peeked in the room and Momo was still sprawled out on the floor.  
"Well at least he doesn't snore," she told them.  
Eiji, "Thank god"  
  
They all went downstairs and Eiji and Reina cooked breakfast, that was when Momo jumped up and they all heard a thump. Reina asked Fuji to show him where the extra toothbrushes where. Fuji came down immediately, "He already found them."   
Momo rushed downstairs and grabbed a seat. "Ohayo everyone!" he said.  
Ryoma, "Momo-senpai, your too loud." Momo looked at him, "What with the sour look."  
Eiji, "He's just mad because Fuji got to sleep in her bed—room."  
Momo, "Really!? Fuji-senpai…"  
Ryoma, "I think he's got it mixed up, Kikumaru-senpai was the one lecturing Fuji-senpai."  
Reina placed the food on the table, "Eat!" she told them all.   
  
They all ate breakfast that Eiji and her cooked, cleaned up and got ready to head to school. They had two days before the next tournament so they needed to practice well.   
  
They all left her house and walked to the school, well most of them, Momo had his bike and let Reina ride on it so she wouldn't walk. Next to them as they were walking Fuji's older sister drove up. She rolled down her window and told Fuji to get in, but he backed up slowly and she saw Reina.  
  
"Reina-chan?"  
"Oneesan…" she said. She stopped and bowed, "Good morning, oneesan, it's been a while."  
She nodded, "I'll come by the school later and pick you both up."  
Fuji, "We have practice till late, neesan, I'll call you ok?"  
She nodded, said her good bye and left.   
  
Before they knew it Reina and Ryoma were up ahead of them. They met up with Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Kaido and Tezuka right before they hit the entrance of the school. As they all walked in, right before they entered, Reina caught someone at the corner of her eye and stopped.  
  
"Taka!"  
  
Everyone stopped ahead of her, inside the grounds now and stared at her. Reina was frozen, Ryoma walked out to her, as he walked she dropped her stuff and ran in the opposite direction. They all ran to follow but she was gone, only Ryoma got a glimpse of person she was looking at, and he knew it couldn't be that person. But then again, well he didn't think about it. Fuji looked at him with suspicion but didn't ask. Ryoma stood there for a while, not knowing if he should go after her. He threw both bags to Momo and asked him to hold them and ran after her. Fuji ran after him with his bag and the rest just stood there. Or so you'd think, Eiji and Momo followed them but lost them, they couldn't find them.  
  
Tezuka looked at them all and told them they needed to get to class, and to let them handle being late. Oishi, Kawamura, Kaido and Inui followed inside.  
  
Reina caught up to the person and stopped them. She turned them around as she caught her breath and looked up at the person. She was shocked.  
"It can't be." Ryoma right behind her stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Uso…"  
The person looked at them and looked confused, "Who are you? Do you know me?"  
"Are you Taka-san?"  
"Taka?" the person laughed, "No, I'm sorry I'm not Taka, that's my sister's name."  
"Sister!?" both Ryoma and Reina said in shock.  
"I'm sorry I have to go now, I'm late as it is." And they left.  
Fuji who was looking from a far wanted to know what was going on so he went up to both of them.  
  
"Who was that?"  
Reina turned around, "Syusuke-kun"  
"Fuji-senpai? What are you doing here?"  
"Ryoma-kun can you leave us for a while, I want to talk to her." Ryoma was hesitant, it wasn't he didn't trust him with her; just he didn't want her saying things he didn't need to know about.   
"Fuji-senpai, you can say it in front of me."  
"Ryoma-kun, it's ok."  
Ryoma left to go back to school and get into class he was late already and didn't have an excuse.  
  
Fuji and Reina walked to the Tennis room inside the school. She sat down and he sat down next to her. They were both quiet for a while then she finally said something.  
Then stopped. She wasn't quite sure where to start it off; it wasn't something she talked about with anyone except Ryoma. After a long silence Fuji stood up and told her it was ok if she didn't want to say anything but that he'd be there when she was ready to tell. As Fuji was about to open the door she said something.   
  
"Ask Ryoma-kun" was all she said. There were a lot of things Fuji didn't know about her. He knew about her father and her living alone but nothing much other than that. Fuji really cared for her, like love at first site, but he really didn't believe in that stuff. He just felt this connection to her and he grew to love her. He was also unclear of her connection to the Echizen family.   
  
As he left the room, she sat there, not knowing what to do. She never knew that Taka had a twin, less any other family other than her mother. Ryoma walked in and she shot up.   
  
"Let's go I feel like playing a set today" she got up grabbed her racquet and walked out of the room. Ryoma just stared at her.  
  
Half the day went by and no one has seen Reina anywhere. They looked in every class but she wasn't in any of them. They looked in the gym and the courts she wasn't there. They called her phone no answer. Ryoma started to get worried.   
  
As Ryoma and the others walked to go home, Ryoma invited Fuji and Tezuka over to meet his father. After that announcement Oishi and Kikumaru wanted to come and soon enough all off them went over his house. As they stood in front of the door Ryoma wondered how 2 became 9. He was just at aw.   
  
As they walked in the house no one was in there. Then they heard Ryoma's cousin yell from the kitchen. She saw all of them behind Ryoma and introduced herself. Momo was quiet jealous of Ryoma, first Reina and now Nanako.   
  
"Ryoma-kun, your dad's in the back"  
  
They all went back there and saw Reina and his dad walking to each end of the court.   
  
"Oi, Reina ready?"  
Reina nodded her head. As they played Ryoma never seen his dad get really serious when playing, especially not with him. He was much interested in it. The whole Regular Team stood watching them play.   
  
Momo, "Echizen…"  
"She's ambidextrous also just like my dad and I"  
"No way!"  
"I've… never seen my father play so serious before. When I play him he goes a little bit easy on me." He watched them and watched Reina. Reina was sweating very hard now and Ryoma hasn't seen her work up a sweat like that in a long time.   
  
"Ojisan"  
"Ojisan? What are you talking about girlie!?"  
"Ready?"  
"Huh?"  
Reina ran toward the wall, back toward the court ducked then jumped and smacked the ball down past Nanjirou. They all stared in awe. They couldn't believe it.   
Nanjirou stood and was in shock as was everyone else.   
"What was that you freak!?"  
"Freak? Me? Ojisan I think you have me confused with you" Nanjirou just smirked, "That was a Spike"  
"This is not that other sport you like to play."  
"I know but it works right?" They both laughed "Otousan, arigatou" she smiled.   
Nanjirou smiled.  
  
"Oi, Echizen, she your sister?" Momo asked Ryoma.  
"Of course not, you idiot, she's always called my father that"  
  
They all walked up next to the court to talk to them but Reina's phone rang. She went over and picked it up.  
"What?"   
They all looked at her because her expression changed. She hung up the keitai and told them she had to be somewhere. She grabbed her stuff and left. Fuji was a bit suspicious and made up some excuse that his sister wanted him to go do something for her and he followed after Reina.   
  
Reina sat in the café, Fuji right behind her sitting at a different side and watching her, Akutsu Jin walked in and sat down.   
  
"Akutsu?" Fuji thought, "What does he have to do with her?"  
  
"Hi Jin" she got up and Akutsu looked at her and gave her a kiss, "Not here, what did you want?"   
"Nothing I just wanted to see you."  
"You called me for that, I thought it was an emergency"  
"It is I wanted to see my girl" and he gave her that look.  
"Don't give me that look you crackhead I ain't one of those people you can push around," she said crossing her arms. Akutsu switched over to her side and put his arm around her and tried to kiss her again, but she moved her face.  
"If that's all I'd rather go rite now, I told them I'd be back"  
"Why do you hang around them? Why do you go to that school, I don't like them and I don't want you hanging around them." He said with a stern strong voice that almost sounded as if he was scolded her.  
"Because I like that school and Ryoma is like my little brother and I like Syusuke"  
"tch.." he grinned at that remark.  
"and… I miss them."  
"What?" he stood and raised his voice to her.  
"Jin you're causing a scene calm down"  
He didn't calm down at all "What do you mean you miss them?" and he grabbed her wrist. She yanked it back and yelled back at him.  
"I miss them OK! You knew I knew both of them why are you being so difficult now?"  
The waiter came along and asked them to calm down but Akutsu hit him.  
"JIN!" she yelled  
Everyone looked at them even more.  
  
Outside the window Ryoma and the others were walking to go into that same parlor to get some desert when they saw Akutsu and Reina through the window. Ryoma stopped "Akutsu" he said under his breath and Eiji looked and yelped "Look there's Reina" and he looked even more and they saw them two together.  
  
Akutsu grabbed her and forced her to leave with him.  
"JIN! Let go of me! JIN! JIN!"   
"Let's go" he snapped back at her and she didn't like being treated like a child, she took her hand and slapped him in the face and he let go.   
They left outside and argued out there because the waiter threatened to call the police. The rest of the Regular's hid while Fuji watched from inside.  
"Don't you ever do that again EVER!" she yelled back at him. Akutsu looked like he wanted to hit her and Momo and Kawamura wanted to stop it but then Reina started to tear.  
"I told you from before." She stopped her tearing. "If your going to hit them do it but if you do that's it. I don't put up with guys' shit not even yours Jin!" and she stood there.   
Akutsu wanted to hit her, he lifted his hand but instead layed it on her face. He couldn't hit her.  
"I can't hit you. I could never do that, of all people you're the only one I couldn't do that to."  
  
They all looked at him.  
Momo, "Is it me or is he being 'nice'?"  
Kawamura was suspicious he never seen her before with Akutsu at all.   
Ryoma and Fuji didn't like what they were seeing.  
  
Akutsu kissed her and they left. "I'll drop you off at that brat's house"  
  
Fuji walked out of the parlor and saw the rest of them.  
"Echizen, did you know about them?" he nodded his head. But Ryoma was determined to find out what that was all about. 


End file.
